Mr Tashio
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome's Teacher
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late

"Kagome are you awake, you don't want to miss you first day of school," called up the stairs.

Kagome rolled over and opened up her big beautiful gray/blue eyes to see her alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. When her eyes finally focused she looked at the time and realized she had 10 minuets to get to her school. Her eyes get wide and she jumps out of bed throwing the sheets off the bed, "SHIT MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP". She hopes in the shower and screams,

"AHHHHH WHY THE FUCK IS THIS WATER SO COLD".

She hurries out of the shower to blow dry her hair and put it up into a high ponytail leaving her bang hanging in front of her eyes. She puts on some black mascara, black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and a dark blood red lipstick. She runs to her closet and pulls out a pair of black cargo pants with some black high top Airforces and a gray shirt that has a kitten on it and says, "I BITE". She does a quick look at the clock and notices she has ten minuets to get to school. She throws her book bag on her back and runs out of the room.

When she reaches down stairs her mom asks, "Kagome do you want any breakfast?"

"No mom I have no time for that I have nine minuets to get to school", she says, so she grabs some toast and runs out the door. She gets to her black exterior and silver interior convertible Porsche. She hops into the car and backs out of the driveway turning on her radio and listening to 'Good at being Bad' by TLC. She is now on her way to a new life at Shikon University of California.

AN: Hey guys it's me Ash and I am just saying I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am actually at school right now so I will update later. Don't forget to review. J J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Chapter 2

School

"Good morning class my name is Mr. Tashio and I will be you homeroom teacher for the next four years", he says with the coldest sound in his voice as his cod piercing gold eyes stare at all of the students. Most of the girls just stared and drooled at their teacher with big go-go eyes they wanted his long silver hair and god like body which was hugged by his black Tommy Hilfiger suit. All the boys where staring with hate in their eyes.

"You are all adults now I will no have any children in my class..." just then the door slams open all eyes turn to the door as the most beautiful women anyone has every scene walked into the room.

turns around and looks into the most breathtaking gorgeous gray/blue eyes he has ever seen. He felt like he was drowning in them as she stared back at him.

Kagome walked into the room and sees everyone look at her. Then she sees the most beautiful breathtaking gold eyes staring right at her. She starts to get lost in their depths.

Kagome slaps out of it first, "Umm is this the freshman home room?", all the guys looked at her drooling nodding their heads.

"I am your teacher Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio" I hear someone say so I turns around and looks at the man with the gold eyes.

Sess Thoughts

She smiles at me and I almost faint. She has the most breathtaking sexiest smile I have ever scene and to be honest it is making me a little hot and bothered (lol). "If I may ask what's your name"? I ask extending a hand to her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi", she says shaking my hand. "Well Ms. Higurashi please take a seat next to Ms. Tashika. please stand", I says while looking into her eyes. She looks into the crowd and saw the girl I had just mentioned. She was wearing a blue shirt and blue cargo pants. So she walks up the stairs and takes a seat next to the girl.

Back to Kagome

The girl leans over to me and says, "Hi my name is Sango", then she smiles at me and shakes my hand.

"Hi I am Kagome, so how old are you"? I ask.

"I am 19, how old are you?" she asks laughing a little bit.

"I am 17 turning 18 next month"

"Aww you are so young that is so cute"

"Be quiet" I say laughing with my new best friend

For the rest of the class time we sat there laughing and getting to know each other very well. Soon we heard the bell ring for us to leave class.

Back to Sesshomaru

The class was perfect I watched her the whole time her scent was making me weak in the knees while I was teaching. I could also smell the other girls arousal from me. It disgusts me to think they want me in that kind of way. Kagome was different in a way and I liked it. Then the bell rang and I was scared that she would leave so I called to her.

"Ms. Higurashi will you please stay after class we need to talk". I said staring at her and the rest of the class with a icy glare I could tell the shiver that went down her back when I stared at her with icy gold eyes piercing right into her soul.

"Yes sir"

I watched as her and Sango walked down the stairs.

"I will catch up with you later Kagome", Sango said

"Ok, just give me a call on my cell", Kagome said with Sango walking out the door.

" Ms. Higurashi please close the door", I watch as her hips sway as she walks to the door and closes it.

"Please have a seat", I can smell her fear radiating off her body. "Please don't fear me you have do nothing wrong." I said with an icy tone.

"Mr. Tashio are you a demon"?

"Please call me Sesshomaru when we are alone, which will be a lot lately since I want you to be my personal assistant and you will be paid. And yes I am a demon".

"Wow thank you Mr… I mean Sesshomaru" she said with a stutter.

Man the way she said my name sent shivers down my spine. Kami she has me wanting to jump over this desk and take her here and now.

"Umm Sesshomaru am I dismissed?" she asked me fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes you are I would like you back her after school at 3:30 on the dot okay."

"Okay no problem" she said no louder then a whisper that only I could hear it.

I watched as she stood and walked towards the door then I got really bold.

"Will you have lunch with me"?

"I can't"

"Yes you can we will go to the restaurant down the street"

"Okay fine let me go get my coat from my locker"

Yes I think I have found my mate.

Kagome

Wow he asked me to go to lunch with him. This should be interesting maybe I should play with his demon nose just a little. I should probably drop my scent barrier. I walked back into the room to see him taking his tie off and getting more comfortable.

Sesshomaru

I was trying to get more comfortable for lunch so I was taking my tie off when I was hit with the most arousing scent I had ever smelt. I left my head up and I see my little angel at the door standing there looking like a seductress. I raised my eye brow at her as I smelled a slight arousal coming off of her. 'This should be very very interesting'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lunch With Mr Tashio**

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch with Mr. Tashio**

**In the car**

"**So Kagome where are you coming from"?**

"**I am coming from Japan"**

"**I am also from Japan", I said never talking my eyes off the road.**

"**So if I may ask why did you want to ask me to lunch today"**

"**Well you see I found that I wanted to get to know you more you seem interested in demons so I thought it would be good if you go to know one".**

"**Well thank you"**

**The remainder of the car ride was spent in silence.**

**When we got there I opened the door for her and held out my hand to help her out the car which she took rather happily.**

**We got inside sat at a table and I watched as she turned every which way looking at everything around us. I smiled on the inside at the sight of her she looked like a child who just walked into a candy shop. I loved her innocence. Everything about her, her smile, the way her eyes twinkled, the way her scent could always send shivers down my back, the way her lips move when she speaks. Wait she is saying something to me.**

"**I apologize what were you saying"**

"**I was asking if you were alright you seemed a little distant"**

**Then the waitress comes up and puts her hand on my shoulder and I can smell the slight arousal coming off of the waitress. But then a new scent hit me full force it was coming from Kagome it was jealousy. Wow my little Kagome can get jealous.**

**Kag**

**I can't believe this slut. She comes over here and touches what is mine….. Wait what the hell she can do whatever with him. I am his student it can't happen anyway. He is so hot gosh.**

"**We will just have dessert please"? I said giving a slight growl to the women.**

"**No problem I will right back with your menus"**

"**Kagome are you okay" he asks me with a smile on his face**

"**I am fine, I lost my appetite" I growl out**

**Sess**

'**Ha Ha Ha this is funny she is angry because a girl was flirting with me.'**

**Soon the waitress came back with our desserts menus and we ordered and got our desserts. I watched Kagome very closely as she ate her banana sundae. As soon as I looked at her I felt my manhood jump to action. I watched as she put the spoon to her lips and ate the ice cream and whip cream. She took one last bit and I watched as the quickly melting ice cream went into her mouth but then watched as some of it fell onto her chin. I bent forward over the table and used my tongue to lick the sweet sticky substance off of her chin. I heard her gasp and I smirked only inches away from her sweet lips. I had no choice so I went 2 inches and kissed her sweet full lips. Soon she kissed me back so I became bolder and licked her bottom lip for entrance which she gave me and our tongue's fought a battle for dominance. In the distance I could hear the waitress gasp and turn and run in tears. We pull apart and she still has her eyes closed I watch her open her beautiful brown eyes. She blushes and turns her head away from me.**

**I put my finger under her chin and I say to her, "Please do not reject me, and please don't forget it." She smiled and I kissed her once more and we were on our way back to school.**

**Kag**

'**He just took my first kiss that was amazing'. When we got to the school I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to my next class.**

**Sess**

**I put a hand to my cheek where she had kissed me and I watched her run to her next class. She has made me feel things that I have never felt before. I walk into the office to check back in with a smile on my face and my fellow teacher Miroku comes up to me and takes me to my classroom.**

"**So the new girl huh"? he asks me with a twinkle in his eye, "Hey don't be ashamed I have Sango, how about the four of us stay at your house tonight. Because everyone knows that Inuyasha will be at Kikyo's house like every other night.**

"**Well fine go talk to Sango, oh and here is a slip to get her and Kagome out of class".**

**Review and I might finish it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: His House?

Chapter 4

His House?

Sango

"Mr. Lishaki will you please step outside for a minuet", Miroku said winking to the girls.

Kagome looked a little confused at the action I could tell by the look on her face. So I decided to fill her in on what just happened.

"Sango who was that and why was he winking at us", Kagome asked me a little confused.

I chuckle the tell her, "That is Mr. Shitoki but you can call him Miroku his is my boyfriend/ physics teacher", I watched as Kagome looked at me with disbelief. "Yes I am dating a teacher, but we have been dating for a while".

"Wow that is cool", just then and Miroku walked back into the room.

"Ms. Tashika and Ms. Higurashi you are wanted by Mr. Tashio so please gather yourself and go out side and Mr. Lishaki will escort you". So Kagome and I stood and gathered our stuff and went outside. There we met Miroku and so I looked around and there was no one but me, Kagome, and Miroku. So I gave Miroku a quick kiss and we were on our way to Sesshomaru's class room.

Miroku

'Damn Sesshomaru has some good taste look at her ass. DAMN'.

Sess

'I can smell her she is coming down the hallway man I am hard again. Why wont you just die and not come back to life?' As soon as I was about to put my head down the door opened and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stepped in. They walked over to the desk and Kagome and Sango dropped their stuff by the door. Miroku locked the door and and turned the lights off. They sat there in darkness and watched a Sesshomaru put up a barrier around the room and they turned back on the lights. Except when you looked into the room from the window you could see Mr. Tashio teaching class.

"Cool that was amazing how did you do it?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"I am a demon I can do anything." I said winking at Kagome

She blushed and I smiled to myself she looks even hotter when she is embarrassed.

"So why the hell did you pull us out of class", Sango asked playing with the pencils on my desk.

"I want you guys to spend the night at my house tonight", I said looking out the window next to my desk.

"Hold Up YOU ARE MY FUCKING TEACHER I CANT STAY AT YOUR HOUSE", Kagome yelled standing up walking towards the door.

"Kagome please come and sit down", I said very calmly.

"HELL NO I AINT GETTING YOU AND MY SELF OR NONE OF US INTROUBLE", Kagome continued to yell while she picked up her stuff.

I was getting aggravated and I moved so fast she didn't see it coming and I slammed her into the wall with my whole body against her's.

"Kagome you will come to my house tell your parents you are staying with a friend and that's it. Do you understand me or do I have to explain more?" I asked licking her neck and nibbling on her ear. I heard her moan and I kissed her lips while her eyes closed. "Good", I said

"Get a room", I heard Miroku say. I growled loud to let him know to leave me, my future mate alone.

"Sorry man", then I heard Miroku and Sango start to kiss.

Kagome started to kiss me back and then I started feeling all over her body.

Kags

'I barely know him and yet I want him. Wait what is that I feel. OMG HES HUGH'.

Sess

'Why do I smell fear coming off of her. Oh I know why she thinks I will hurt her when I take her as my mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wow!

Chapter 4

Wow!!!

After we made out for about 20 minuets we all went and got into our cars. Kagome had called her mother and told her she was spending the night over Sango's house. And off they were. I was in front in my Silver with black interior Jaguar, followed by Miroku and Sango in a Black with Purple interior Lamborghini, followed by Kagome in her Black with Silver interior Porch. We had 20 more minuets till we reached the house. I was getting scared because tonight I was going to ask Kagome if I could court her to be my mate. I hope she says yes. I mean we have known each other for one day and I am head over heels for her. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello Sesshomaru Tashio speaking".

"Hey baby", the women on the other line said.

"Kagura don't ever call me do you understand me I don't like you and if I have to I will put a restraining order on you." I said with the coldest tone in my voice.

"Fine I am sorry I will not bother you anymore". I could tell that she was lying by the way her voice sounded.

I hung up the phone and prayed to Kami that Kagura would not mess up my new found happiness with Kagome.

"I hate her, I growled out", I could see the red slowly but surly tainted my eyes. Then I saw the house and I calmed down to know that Kagome would be back in my arms in 5 minuets. My demon was still very upset so as soon as all of us turned off our cars and were getting out, with demon speed I sped to Kagome and I pushed my lips to her's and I could taste the blood that was coming from the kiss. I pushed her up against the car door and I felt my demon wanting to be released. I pushed my body to hers and she put her arms around my neck I had no trouble taking her here and there. I think she realized it too because she did something much unexpected. She put her hands into my hair and pulled my head back by my hair and she whispered to me,

"Not here not now", I gently got off of her and I know that she could see the red coming into my eyes she laughed and put her hand on my cheek and she got into my face and kissed my cheek before running toward the house. Miroku and Sango were already in the house. I looked up again and I saw Kagome running up the stairs, but then she saw my mother in her full dog form open the door and she tripped and was about to fall backwards. I got scared what if the fall killed her and I know it was possible. So using my demon speed I ran to her and caught her. I looked down into my arms to see her eyes closed and I could here her heart beating at very fast rate. I started walking up the stairs carrying my little angel who was now unconscious bridal style. I walked by my mom and growled and she whimpered. I ran up the stairs and put Kagome softly on my bed and kissed her gently on the forehead. I walked back down stairs to see my mom with her head down looking very sorry. I told her in demon tone not to worry. I walked inside of the room where Miroku and Sango were waiting to the strong smell of arousal. I laughed and I told them that dinner was in 20 minuets. I walked back up the stairs and saw that some how Kagome had gotten her shoes off and had gotten under the covers. I smile and decide to get comfortable so I can lie next to her. I start to take off my tie when I hear her speak.

"No, please stop. I don't want this", I could hear he start to cry.

With demon speed I undressed left in my boxers and a tee shirt got under the covers next to her. I pulled her to me and kissed her and I whispered soft wonderful words to her. Soon we were both in a deep sleep.

Kagome

'Why am I so warm', I opened my eyes to be met with beautiful gold eyes, 'Hey I could do this every morning', and then I thought about what I jut said 'WHAT WAS THAT. But I could, Hn".

"Hey beautiful", he said kissing me.

"Hi handsome", I said kissing him back and hopping out of the bed. But I moved to fast and got dizzy and felt like I was about to fall again. I closed my eyes for impact but came in contact with something hard and warm. I peeked open my eyes and looked into the eyes of the handsome gold eyes demon.

"Thank you"

"You are very clumsy"

"I know" I said giggling. I stood up straight gave him a peck on the nose and ran out the room. When I got into the hallway I walked back into Sesshomaru his house was huge. I could get lost. So he took my hands and we walked down the stairs and went to meet Sango and Miroku.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dinner

Chapter 6

Dinner

"Come on in kids time for dinner", yelled my mom from the kitchen.

"My friends and I are going out for dinner and you and dad are staying and then staying at hotel. So go get ready. And mom we are grown so please" I said giving my mom a hug.

"Okay, but if you need anything just call", my mom said

"Mom just go", I said getting annoyed with her. So she walks out and goes to her room to get ready.

'She is so annoying'. I wonder what is taking the girls so long. I told them to go change and for the servants to give them something nice to put on hopefully they are not touching her too much. Miroku and I sat down and were in deep discussion when Miroku stopped talking in mid sentence and his mouth fell open. He took a big gulp and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He took his hand and turned my face towards the door. There stood two beautiful angels it was Kagome and Sango in big white and black floor length coats hiding their outfits. They looked stunning though. I couldn't move. I saw Miroku get up and go in front of Sango and took a hold of her hand and kissed it. And he escorted her to their black limo waiting outside.

I stood up and straightened my clothes. I walked up to her and I places a small kiss on her forehead, cheek, and then lips. I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it. Then I noticed it, I was falling in love with her. So I took her hand and led her to our white limo outside. We got to the restaurant 30 minuets later. We helped the girls out the car and while the we went to tell them that we were here. The girls went and gave their coats to the coat man. When we turned around what we saw made us breathless.

(Sango)

She had her hair down with a small crown in it. She had light make-up with gold pearl chandelier earrings with a simple pearl necklace. Her dress was black and white, the top was like a corset it had lace through the top of it and then it went out at the waist all the way down, on her feet she had on black open toe rhinestone high heels. On her hands she had black gloves and a pearl bracelet. She looked incredible, Miroku most be one happy man. Then I looked at Kagome and almost fell out of my chair.

(Kagome)

Her hair was up in a tight messy bun with beautiful diamond chandelier earrings. His eyes trailed her face to that she had a pink lip gloss on and some eye glitter with some clear mascara. His eyes traveled to her neck to see a beautiful simple diamond necklace. His eyes kept traveling to see a beautiful white dress that looped in the front at about heaven a split started giving him a nice view of her legs and on her feet she had some silver rhinestone high heels. On her hands she had white gloves that went to her elbow and a white gold bracelet.

I had to hold my tongue from asking her to marry me. Miroku and I walked up to the girls and took hold of their hands and kissed them. Sango giggled and Miroku led her to the table.

I stood there with Kagome looking her up and down in surprise. She looked outrageously beautiful and I was having trouble standing and talking. So I quickly took her hand and drug her to the table and I sat next to Miroku with a frown on my face. I turned my head from the group. I glanced Kagome who was sitting by herself on the opposite side of the table. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Then I saw her get up and run to the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. I saw Sango stand up and look at me and she came up to me and smacked me. Then ran to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What's wrong

Chapter 7

What's Wrong

Miroku

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with you", I asked looking at my friend.

"Nothing", He grumbled back.

"Don't lie to me. Boy what's going on", I said.

"Every time I get close to her I can feel my demon stir wanting to escape", He says running a clawed had through his hair. "It wants her as a mate and if it doesn't have her he will release himself and rape her, I can't do that to her I have never felt this way before about any girl not even Rin. I think I love her. But I am not willing to do something to her because of love that she is not ready for", He said.

"Then maybe your should go tell her", I said grabbing his friends arm and leading him towards the bathrooms. When we reached around the area we could hear Kagome's soft sniffles and Sango's soft words of comfort.

I did a fake cough and both girls look their way. Kagome tuned her head thinking Sesshomaru thinks she is disgusting.

"Sango let's give them some alone time", I said.

"Fine but hurt her again and I will have your balls on a silver platter," Sango yelled being dragged away by me.

Sess

"Hi", I said wanting to just grab her and ravish her right there.

"What do you want", she asked her tone make me flinch. She turned her back to me. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me I started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. I could hear her moan and I was getting hard and I heard her gasp. I smirked.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you", I said nibbling on the spot I would soon mark her.

"Wait hold up", she said backing up from me, "First you ignore me then you kiss me. I don't get it".

"My demon wants you so bad, as a mate as do I but I don't know if you want to be my mate. And m every time I get close to you I can feel him wanting to be set free and just fuck you at that very moment where you stand. Even right now I can feel him", I didn't notice that I was backing her up into a corner, but when I noticed it was to late. I heard her gasp and I knew what was wrong the red was pouring into my eyes. I put my arms on either side of her head.

"See what I told you, Now if you don't mind we could go back to my place and have a little fun of our own", I growled out at her with my head in the crook of her neck. I couldn't stop my demon from taking over so I just let it go.

"I say it's a date", I frowned I was hoping to have to fight with her. But oh well.

Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"The only way we can have fun is if you can catch me", before I knew what was happening she dashed out running I watched as she dashed out the door and into the limo and I watched as the limo left. I walked to the table where Miroku and Sango sat. I gave then two one hundred bills and smiled and wiggled my eyebrows and laughed and walked/ran out.

"What's going on ", Sango asked.

"I think he is getting laid", Miroku said with a big grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lemon or Citrus

Chapter 8

Lemon or citrus

I could feel the air flowing through my hair as I watched over the limo which held my prize. I laughed loud as I watched as we finally reached the mansion. I saw her get out the car and run into the house the dress flying to the side showing her shapely legs making my beast take over the rest of the self control he had. I ran into the house and looked around all was quiet I followed her sent up the stairs what I saw mad me howl I say her running and it seemed to all happen in slow motion her hair was flowing in the air and her dress had inched higher and I don't know when she removed her shoes but she was bare foot. I was so hard and my cock was pulsing for something that she could give me. I ran after her, I was so close I could smell her scent as if it was bright as day. It was dark but I could see her perfectly her form and all. I watched as she ran right into a dead end. She turned around and I slammed her into the wall. I saw the lust in her eyes. I could feel the head radiating off her body and I could smell the strong arousal. I smelled fear also as if she was scared of my demon. So I leaned down into her neck and inhaled.

"Don't worry my dear mate, I won't hurt you too much", I growled out with that I picked her up and sped off to my room. When there I threw her on the bed I shredded every article of clothing that she had on. I pulled off my clothes and jumped on top of her. But she had rolled away from me.

"Oh, so my little angel wants to play games now does she? Girl get your ass over her before I come over there", I saw her smirk and go to the opposite side of me. I needed her now so I pounced and attacked her and I watched as she giggled. I smiled she made me so happy. I gave her a bruising hard kiss and I tasted blood as out tongues entwined.

Lemon- Caution not for people who do not like blood and rough sex.

I lay her on the bed as I continued to kiss her never letting up on the roughness my hands are on her hips and I could feel my nails enter into her skin as I could smell the blood.

"Are you sure this is what you want", I growled out.

"Yes, Please", Kagome begged

"As you wish", He wrenched her legs apart and buried myself deep within her small body.

"DAMN YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT", I growled out. I started moving as soon as I was sure that she was adjusted to my size. See me being a dog demon meant that I was very well endowed and not just every girl could take all of me. I start thrusting in and out getting harder as she cries for me to move harder and faster. I flip her over and I bury my self into her all over again. I took her hair into my hands I pulled her head back.

"Scream my name Bitch", I growled while pumping into her hard and long and deep.

I know she could feel her world soon coming to an end. Mine was also building up I could tell after this I would be wiped out and so would see.

"Cum for me, Cum on my big hard cock", I said to her with her head still pulled back.

Soon I felt it uncoil and so did she because we both came hard and long and she screamed my name. "SESSHOMARU", she yelled and I showed my fangs and I pushed my teeth into her shoulder marking her as mine forever. I licked the blood that was flowing freely from the mating mark he could see the silver and black crescent moon already forming. She was knocked out. I mean she would be I kinda of did take her hard. I mean she was still a virgin and I didn't even care. I bed had blood all over it I looked at the damage that I had inflicted on her body. My demon was still in control so it did what it does best. He took her to the hot springs attached to my room and he licked her clean while me being in his mind bored I contacted the maids to come and change the sheets. As soon as my demon was sure she was clean and was healed he took her back into the room and laid her down just when I was about to lay down next to her the door opened and in walk Jaken.

"What do you want", I growled out fighting to take control back.

"Kagura is here", He whimpered.

"Good someone to take the rest of my frustration out on, take her to my study", I growled finally getting back in control of my body my claws and fangs shrunk and I watched as the red melted from my eyes. I looked down at my mate sleeping soundlessly on the bed I kissed her forehead and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: 4 monthes**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**4 Months Later**_

"_**Man my back hurts", Kagome said walking into the living room of her new home with her mate.**_

"_**Well you are carrying 4 full demon children. And they are forming very quickly though it almost scares me", Sesshomaru said walking over to his mate soon to be wife.**_

"_**Oww, call Kaede. I think their fighting", she screamed as Sesshomaru put her gently on the couch and put a hot wash cloth on her forehead. He went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and called a demon baby specialist.**_

"_**Hello", an old women said.**_

"_**Hey Kaede how fast can you get here", Sesshomaru said a little bit too calm.**_

"_**Why, whats going on", she asked sounding worried.**_

"_**The kids are fighting and Kagome is having issues", Sesshomaru laughed.**_

"_**Ok I will be right over", she said hanging up the phone.**_

_**20 minuets later.**_

"_**Ok where is she", she asked Sesshomaru as he opened he door.**_

"_**In the living room", he said laughing**_

"_**Why the fuck are you laughing at her pain", Kaede turned around and disciplined him. The she heard a scream. "I will deal with you later", she said walking into the living room.**_

"_**Sweetie calm down you tensing are not going to help", she said.**_

"_**It hurts", she scream her eyes closed.**_

"_**Open ye eyes child", Kaede said pulling out a flash light. She could see Sesshomaru leaning against the door with an icy stoic face on. Kagome opened her eyes and what Kaede saw made her jump back right into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and saw that her eyes were all black with red strips going through them. Sesshomaru pulled up Kagome's shirt and he could see the movement of the children. He could see claws and fangs and heads trying to push out of the stomach. If they didn't stop they would rip open the stomach and kill his lovely mate.**_

"_**Kaede what do I do", he looked back at the old lady as she coward in the corner.**_

"_**You have to calm them down there are going to be born in their dog form", she whispered.**_

"_**How I don't know how", He yelled tears streaming down his face and he looked into his mate's eyes.**_

"_**You have to make them submit to you", she whispered surprised at his tears.**_

"_**HOW", he yelled his eyes turning red.**_

"_**I don't know", with that she ran out of the house.**_

"_**ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS", with that his demon took over and looked down on his mate. What he saw made him smile.**_

"_**So my pups are being bad", he smirked he got on top of Kagome and went to where he first marked her. He sank his teeth into it and he felt them start to calm down. Then he put his head on her stomach and started to purr and growl at them and soon enough the babies were asleep and his mate's eyes turned back to a beautiful blue/gray. His demon smiled at her expecting her to smile back but instead she just laid there not moving. He's demon got scared for he could now here her slowing heart. He quickly picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital. When there told them to call Kagome's mom. He took Kagome into a room and sat by her bed as they worked. They asked him to leave the room and say it as a threat to steal his mate. He stood up and pushed the person.**_

"_**My mate", he growled out still in his demon form. When he looked back at his mate he saw she was dieing he needed some air so he walked out of the room and out to the waiting room where he was meet by the crying mother of his mate.**_

"_**Where is my daughter", she asked between sobs.**_

"_**She is in the operation room, come let's sit", he said sitting her down and putting an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon she fell asleep and as soon as she fell asleep here comes Sesshomaru's father and mother followed by Sango and Miroku.**_

"_**Where is Kagome and my grandchildren", he said trying to remain calm.**_

"_**Sorry sir you can't go in there but you can sit in the waiting room", she said sweetly and smiled.**_

"_**Fine", they went into the waiting room. And saw Sesshomaru and Kagome's mom.**_

"_**What the fuck happened", Inutashio asked. Sesshomaru told them the whole story.**_

_**3 hours later**_

"_**Wow.." he was cut off by a doctor walking in.**_

"_**I am so very sorry", she said with her head down.**_

"_**What happened", Sesshomaru yelled trying to get up while waking up Kagome's mother. He had his dad holding him back.**_

"_**The human girl was not able to undertake 4 full demon babies and especially when they are in their demon forms. We were able to get the babies out but it was very hard to without killing your mate", she said tears falling from her eyes with her head still down.**_

"_**WHERE'S MY MATE", Sesshomaru yelled still trying to get out of his fathers restraints.**_

"_**She's dead", the room feel quiet the only thing they heard was Mrs. Higurashi fall on the floor she had fainted. Mrs. Tashio goes and picks her up. All eyes feel on Sesshomaru as they saw tears roll down his face. He looks up.**_

"_**Can we see her and my children", he watched as she nodded and led them to the room once there the demons winced at the smell of death inside the room. Sesshomaru was the first do to the bed where is dead mate laid. He took a hold of her hand and he kissed it and kissed her cheek, her forehead, and her now cold lips.**_

"_**Why did he leave me", he asked with her head in his arms and his forehead on her forehead. "WHY", that was when he heard 4little cries for attention. He got up and walked over to the 4 cribs. He looked at each one making sure they had all their toes and fingers and all their body parts. With that he picked all 4 up and walked over to the bed and looked at his dead mate.**_

"_**Thank you for giving me 4 beautiful children", with that he gave the children to their granddad and walked over to his mate.**_

"_**I love you and I always will. I will live on to raise our children. I love you", he cried and a tear fell onto her cheek soon her body started to get warm again and the smell of death left the room. The room suddenly got bright and Sesshomaru backed up form the bed Everyone looked at the new found creature standing on the other side of the.**_

"_**You have cried for you mate, you have given me all the reason I need to give her back to you. She died because you had never told her you loved her no matter how many times she told you. She wasn't killed she was on the brink of death and they were going to save her and she said no because you didn't love her. I will give her life back if you promise to give her the same love and appreciation as she gives you", she waited for his response.**_

"_**Yes I promise please", he feel to his knee he knew he was getting weird looks from his friends and families for he was never the one to beg but here he was on his knees with his head down begging to have the love of his life and his mate back. "Please please I promise", he felt defeated. Everyone but him watched as the creature leaned forward and whispered into Kagome's ear. "Wake you Kagome your mate and children need you", soon after that Kagome's eyes opened and her skin was not pale anymore. She got out of bed and walked towards Sesshomaru who was still on the floor she feel to her knees and took his chin into her hands and lifted his chin. When he saw her he could only smile and he hugged her while he cried and said thank you thank you repeatedly.**_

"_**Kagome Higurashi be my wife I love you and I always will please be my wife", He said looking into her eyes. He could see the tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Yes I will be your wife", she yelled jumping him while kissing him. Then they were interrupted by the shrill cry of children. She looked up and smiled.**_

"_**Feeding time", she said taking all 4 babies and laying them on the bed while she changed tickling them every now and then.**_

_**Tell me if I should finish it off. With one more chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 7 years later

Chapter 10

7 years later

"Kids come down stairs and get something to eat", a very big 3 month pregnant Kagome called from the kitchen holding her 1 month year old baby boy Yukiko.

"Coming mom", she heard her four 7 year old kids racing down the stairs.

"Coming in first is. Drum roll please Sesshomaru. ISSS…. Ichiro", Kagome yelled while Sesshomaru beat on the table with spoons.

"In second is …. Saburo", Ichiro yelled.

"In third is Jun'ko" yelled Saburo.

"In fourth is Michiko", yelled Jun'ko

"Yay I won", yelled Michiko

The little baby in Kagome's arms whined because he could feel his baby sister kicking.

"Oh calm down Yukiko she just woke up", Kagome said handing him to his father. While lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Well guys take your seats and we will eat", Kagome said carrying platters and containers of food and placing them on the table, "Dig in". The food consisted of raw meat and punch with blood. The from fried chicken here and there.

After dinner everyone is in their rooms

"Kagome did you put Yukiko to sleep", Sesshomaru asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah man my feet hurt", she said while walking up the stairs. Before she could blink her lover had picked her up and carried her up stairs and laid her down on the bed. She put on a night dress and she got under the covers. Then Sesshomaru got in too and kissed his wife. He laid his hand on her stomach and kissed her stomach and told the soon newest addition to the family to stop moving and go to sleep as he let his demon flow into the baby. With that the baby stopped moving.

"I love you Kagome", he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Sesshomaru", She said laying her head on his shoulder.

2 hours later

"Sesshomaru", Kagome whispered

"Yes", He said not opening his eyes.

"Ummm my water broke", Kagomes said kissing his cheek.

"WHAT COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER", he yelled racing around with demon speed packing her bag. While Kagome sat on the bed laughing.

"I will go get the kids in the car", she said getting up and walking to the kids room.

While walking in their rooms the only though that crossed her mind was,

'Here we go again'.

I hope you enjoyed the story tell me if I should make another story and if you have any ideas about what it should be then tell me aight bye.


End file.
